


I'll choose you (chanbaek version)

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: What happens when Baekhyun  realizes that he loves  Chanyeol but suddenly his ex boyfriend comes to the picture.Whom will Baekhyun Choose?!





	I'll choose you (chanbaek version)

He liked the rain. It replenished the Earth. It smelled nice. It looked pretty. It blended in with his tears.

How did he ever come to love him at one point? Why did he love him? However did he still love him?

 

Everything was going perfect in Baekhyun's life. After his break up with Jongin, It was Chanyeol who supported him, consoled him. Though he loved him he never forced him to accept him. Chanyeol gave baekhyun everything without anything in return. He was his best friend and he loved him .But finally when he was starting to accept his feelings for Chanyeol, he had to come back. 

 

It was night time and the party was still going on. Baekhyun watched as everyone was having fun while baekhyun sat by the bar. Chanyeol seemed not to want to join the fun.

Baekhyun heard someone pull a chair out from beside him and turned towards the person. It was Jongin . He couldn't believe his eyes. He still looked the same. As handsome as ever. Truth to be told he looked even more handsome than ever. But by instinct baekhyun got up from his seat, not wanting to face him at the moment. Jongin clasped his hand around his wrist and pulled him back into the seat.

Baekhyun sat down properly. "What do you want?" he asked a little to bluntly

"Can't I have a little talk with my ex-boyfriend? He replied defensively. 

Chanyeol saw it all. He felt anger grow inside him. He didn't know why his legs started moving. He went to Baekhyun and pulled him out of the bar into a nearby road.

" Baekhyun What was he saying?" he asked  
"It's nothing Chanyeol!" Baekhyun replied  
"Byun Baekhyun what did he say?!" chanyeol never took his full name

"See chanyeol I don't think its necessary to inform you everything that happens in my life.. Just let me go" Baekhyun  deadpanned.

 "I won't leave you until you tell me why was that jerk touching you"  he backed baekhyun against the wall

"God! Can't you just -" he was interrupted when he felt cold lips against his warm ones

Chanyeol turned his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun pushed his hand through his raved haired locks, returning the kiss. He pressed him further against the wall, closing the gap between them. Baekhyuns frustrations and thoughts of what happened earlier was all forgotten. Their anger and impatient emotions were replaced with pleasure, confusion and shock.  
His mind couldn't register what was happening.  
'Was this real life or just a dream?' he wondered as chanyeols tongue slipped between his lips. Their tongues and teeth clashed against each other in a rough kiss for dominance, neither pulling away for air.

Baekhyun pulled chanyeols hair as he moved down kissing his neck.

"Ahhhhh.. N-Not here C-Chanyeol" he moaned throwing his head back as he sucked on his neck. Chanyeol ignored his pleadings and moved further down his neck to his collarbone, planting butterfly kisses.

"W-We s-shouldn't be doing t-this out in the o-o pen" Baekhyun pleaded. Chanyeol looked up at him in lust.

"Come on, I know you want me, you need me" he nibbled at his earlobe. Baekhyun shivered at his dark voice and moaned. Even just by a breath he seemed to getting hard.

Chanyeol took of his jacket, dropping it on the ground and grabbed at the straps of his top.

"Baek" Jongin'voice yelled out. He was nearby. Chanyeol stepped back.

"Tsk! He really knows when to ruin a moment" He looked at his vulnerable state, smirking. Baekhyuns cheeks were heated and he was shivering from the cold.

"Well, we'll continue this another time" he winked and walked away. Baekhyun stood frozen. What had just happened?

"Baek!!" Jongin'voice came again.

Baekhyun picked up his jacket and put it back on.

"Where did you go suddenly? So can we go on a date?" Jongin asked

"Jongin I am happy that you realized your mistake and you came back to give our relationship a chance. But I am no more in the mood to give chance. I'm already half hard and I need to complete a job. It was nice meeting you. See yaa" Baekhyun said as he ran away,following chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. Wait.. Where are you go.." there was no one to hear Jongins questions.

 

Baekhyun entered Chanyeol's apartment with the spare key he had.

Chanyeols was sitting in the couch. When he saw baekhyun, he was shocked but some how he knew it was coming. Without look into his eyes he said  
"Look here Baekhyun, all that happened meant nothing, I just couldn't control my lust, it didn't mean anything to me and I don't have feelings for you and I never will, okay?" he sounded reluctant.

Hurt was shown in Baekhyun's eyes and tears left his eyes as quickly as he wiped them away. Chanyeol couldn't watch him like this, turning his face away..

He was angry with himself. He must forget his feelings for Baekhyun. He had Jongin. He thought that Jongin would be better for Baekhyun than he ever would be.

"What the fuck Chanyeol?! What do you think of yourself. Once you will Kiss me and the next moment you will tell me that it meant nothing to you. Am I a toy? What do you think of me. I agree I used to love Jongin and never acknowledged your love but that doesn't mean I didn't try. I tried. I tried so hard that I fell in love with you. I tried so hard that I left Jongin . I tried so hard that I actually fell in love with you. And now I want you. ".There was hurt and lust eveident in his eyes.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was not ready. It might have been a year since he and Jongin broke up, he had been patient to the point of wanting to scream" Get over him already "yet that wasn't in his nature. He knew live, like any other emotion, was easily formed but not easily dismissed. Still, when he gazed at the sultry look in his face, the hunger in his eyes, and felt how his body was trying to press itself into him, chanyeol lost the battle of propriety. Passion won today.

His lips kissed him with fervor, treating each lip with desire. His mouth eventually started to respond and move along with him. He grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, and when he moaned he entered. Soon their tongues were tasting each other carven, fighting for dominance. He kissed him so hard that it left a bruise. He trailed kisses down his neck and his collarbone making him moan as he found his weak spot. They were pressed against each other.

He trailed downwards kissing each inch of him as his hands worked around baekhyun's pink bud, pinching it hard.

Baekhyun's hands treading through chanyeols raven black hair, urging him with his moans.

He kissed each bud and trailed down his stomach. By now both of their clothes were far gone. Chanyeol looked him for permission, baekhyun 's eyes dark in pleasure meeting his. He bit is lip and nodded, only to get his head thrown back once Chanyeol started to lap his tongue against his hard. He started licking, sucking, lapping in a sequence, trying out one after the other to see what shakes his knees and makes him louder.

Baekhyun 's back was now against the wall, struggling to stand. Chanyeol used one finger to enter him and he felt his hands clutch his hair as he came hard.

Only once he recovered, he brought his face and kissed him. Chanyeol Jerked when he felt Baekhyun' s hand around his quivering cock.He pulled away from their kiss and blushed, if he could possibly blush any further.

"Can I?" he asked shyly  
"Can you what?" he teased

He pouted. Oh, it was so cute. "Can I give you a blowjob?" He said determinedly that he almost chocked at his bluntness. He gave her a bid and he smiled sweetly back at him.

Once his lips touched him down there, he almost came but he held himself back. He want to traumatize him. He licked him, around the head and under his shaft, and he moaned in pleasure "Oh, yes  he urged him

He started to bring him as far as he can in his mouth." Suck it "he commanded and he complied. He cannot take all in his mouth so he guided his hands to use them for the rest of his length. And, GOD, It was good.

 

He started sucking faster, and he her urged him by stroking his hair and then he looked up at him. It was too much. "Stop" he gritted through his teeth

Baekhyun looked disappointed "Why? Did I do something wrong?!"

"No" Chanyeol reassured. "I don't want to come yet"

He grabbed his arms and hauled him up. He pushed him against the door and entered his bedroom.  
He threw him to the bed .

"Not yet Baekhyun . Let me prepare you. This will feel even better than a blow job." He put his fingers up close to the raven's face. "Suck." Baekhyun obeyed.Chanyeol chuckled lowly.

"What's so funny?" Baekhyun asked breathlessly, briefly releasing Chanyeols fingers.

"I just like the way you're so obedient when you're horny."Baekhyun release Chanyeols fingers with a wet smacking sound. "Just hurry up and start." He grumbled impatiently. Slowly, he spread his legs, signaling Chanyeol to begin. Chanyeol smiled and rubbed the outside of Baekhyuns hole. Baekhyun gasped. "No more teasing Chanyeol !"

"Be patient."Chanyeol inserted one finger in and swirled it around. He could feel Baekhyuns muscles tighten and try to suck him in further. He inserted another finger and watched as Baekhyun squirmed under him as he begin a scissoring motion to stretch him. Slowly, he added a third digit and begin to pump his hand in and out of the raven.

It was uncomfortable at first, but the discomfort was soon overruled with ecstasy. When Chanyeol  begin thrusting his burning hot fingers into him, he couldn't stop the motion of his hips which began to thrust in unison to the others hand. Suddenly, a shocking pleasure filled Baekhyun and rocked throughout his body and he arched his back as a gasp of ecstasy escaped his lips.

"Oh, did I hit your sweet spot?" Chanyeol asked and pressed his fingers onto Baekhyuns  prostate while heating up his fingers.

"No more teasing! Damn it chanyeol , just put it in!" He glanced down at Chanyeols  throbbing member and groaned with longing.

"Put what in?"Chanyeol was at his limit, but he wanted to hear Baekhyun say it.

"Push your cock into me dammit! Don't be an ass! I can't take it anymore!"

"Whatever you say."Chanyeol positioned himself at Baekhyuns entrance. "Are you ready for this?" As a response, Baekhyun spread his legs further and shuffled his hips so Chanyeol member was right up against the raven's hole.

"You're so slutty Baekhyun" Chanyeol groaned and he began to push in.

It hurt. He could feel himself stretching around Chanyeol's hard member. Tears began to form in Baekhyuns eyes and Chanyeol banished them with tender kisses. After a while, the pain dulled, and was replaced by a need for pleasure. "Move"Baekhyun pleaded.

The thrusts started slow, but began to pick up in speed. The pleasure was infinitely better with Chanyeol member than with his fingers. The heat was so much more intense. It was literally a burning passion that couldn't be found anywhere else except for with Chanyeol .Baekhyun  never imagined it could feel this good to be intimate with Chanyeol .

"Faster!"Baekhyun shouted and Chanyeol picked up his pace and added more force to his already hard thrusts.

"You feel amazing Baekhyun ! So tight!" Chanyeol moaned out in pleasure. "Are you feeling good?"

Just then, Chanyeol brushed against Baekhyuns prostate. "So good!" Baekhyun called out, "Chanyeol , so good! Right there again!" Baekhyun pleaded.  
Chanyeol  angled himself and gave a hard thrust, directly hitting the pleasure spot. He continued thrusting making sure to hit the spot hard every time. Baekhyun was moving his hips in rhythm to Chanyeol to increase the force.

"I'm close! Chanyeol I'm going to-"

"Me too! Baekhyun , together"

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun 's muscles tighten even further around his member and Baekhyun hit his release.Chanyeol  poured his hot seed deep into Baekhyun. Together, they rode out their orgasms.  
Chanyeol gently pulled out of Baekhyun and laid down next to Baekhyun on the bed, pulling him into a warm embrace. Baekhyun returned the embrace and folded himself into Chanyeols side.

"So when did you realize?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun knew what he was asking. "Tonight." He answered.

"That was quick to make a move, idiot." But he yawned and Chanyeol knew he was too tired to argue.

"I didn't want to waste any time. I didn't want to lose you." Chanyeol whispered into the sleepy angel. 

"Dummy. You won't lose me. I didn't even know it but I think I've wanted this for a long time." Baekhyun mumbled sleepily. Chanyeol could feel him nodding off.

"I know that now. Go to sleep. You're tired."

"Mmmmm" Baekhyun moved a little closer. Chanyeols  heat wasn't so unbearable anymore.. "Chanyeol ?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you ." And Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"Love you too." Chanyeol said to the sleeping form.


End file.
